This invention relates generally to a shade having multiple configurations, and in particular, to a shade that self-opens into an extended configuration, and also can be in a collapsed position and a curved configuration.
Conventional sunshades are typically used, for example, to provide shade from the sun while a person rests or lies in the sun. Difficulty exists, however, in adjusting the shape and the position of the sunshades when being used for such purposes. For example, conventional sunshades cannot easily be adjusted to provide shade as the sun changes position.
The need exists for a sunshade that can be easily adjusted to provide various configurations of shade and coverage to a user.
A shade includes a frame member being formed from a flexible twistable material and a membrane. The shade includes a tension member coupled to two ends of the membrane. In one embodiment, the tension member is a strap that includes coupling mechanisms that enable the length of the strap to be adjusted.
In one embodiment, the shade has an open or extended configuration. When the coupling mechanisms of the strap are coupled together, the strap length is shortened and the ends of the shade are brought closer together. In this arrangement, the shade has a curved configuration. The shade can also be folded from an extended configuration and a curved configuration into a collapsed configuration.
In one embodiment, the shade includes an extension member and a retention or anchor member that can be anchored into the ground or sand using a stake. The extension member is pulled rearwardly of the shade to adjust the angle at which the shade is tilted.
In an alternative embodiment, the shade includes two additional sets of extension members and anchor members that are pulled forwardly (or anchored straight down) in front of the shade to anchor the shade when a towel or other article is not positioned on the strap.